


Hill and Glen

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: What the Doctor hears when Amy speaks.





	Hill and Glen

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 214. [dw100](http://dw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge [#362](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23362)-Accent. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Originally Posted to LJ, August 3, 2011.

It doesn’t happen often.

Amy’s diction is much more polished; the strength of her accent worn down by years in Leadworth and a proper education.

She’s an emotional girl though, and when she’s frightened, or sentimental, and especially when she’s angry, he can hear the remnants of a full-blown brogue and it takes him back to another life, the regeneration that was most cruelly taken from him.

Amy has no idea, of course, and it makes her accent even thicker with rage when the Doctor smiles in the face of her fear or irritation.

Sometimes he does it on purpose.  



End file.
